Riddles in the Dark
by Aarie Granger
Summary: Sometimes you can only confide to a person you can't see


Summary: Sometimes it's easier to talk if you don't know who's listening. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything recognisable here. A/N: I'm using Irish English, not American English, which explains the way that some of you would think that I spelled something wrong, e.g. 'colourful' when you think it should be spelled 'colorful' I hope that doesn't ruin your enjoyment of my stories. The title may be recognisable? Yep, J.R.R. Tolkien's 'The Hobbit' my little thank you.  
  
Riddles in the Dark  
  
Ginny looked outside, the moon was almost full and it bathed the grounds in its silvery glow, she opened the window as far as it would go as she gingerly balanced herself between the inside and the window ledge. Cautiously she stood up and with one hand on the old masonry she looked at the view. Did it look even more spectacular, or was that just her opinion? She clambered onto the roof, which took a little more effort then she had previously imagined. Very carefully now, she made her way past the severely sloping tiles. Thankful for the luminosity provided by the moon she stopped for a moment. It was utterly stunning, the lake refracted back the reflection of the stars in such a way it was almost as though there was a piece of sky on the land. Everything was monochrome and still, but in the clear moonlight, everything had a shadow, which provided a surreal reality. But now a large cloud threatened the clarity of the radiance, the world grew dimmer.  
  
"It's amazing isn't it?" she was startled by a voice behind her. She accidentally released her hold and slid, frantically she searched for something to hold onto, and someone grabbed her hand. "Are you okay? Here, I'll help you up."  
  
"Yes, but how could you see me? I can't see anything!" It was true, the cloud now blocked off the light. She remembered her manners. "Thanks though."  
  
He gave a soft laugh, "I've been up here since dusk; you get used to the darkness. You're welcome." They stayed there in silence for a while, and then he spoke again. "So, what are you doing up here? And don't say it's because you like the view, nobody comes up here unless they've got something on their mind."  
  
She hesitated, "Well, I suppose, you don't know who I am, and I don't know who you are so. I can tell you and you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Of course. I'd die before I'd do that."  
  
"Well, there's this guy." she put enough emphasis on the word to make her point. She waited a little before continuing, as though the stillness was a question. "And he doesn't notice me, and he never will, and basically I'm being ridiculous and I know that but. I still hope, even though I know I should just get over him."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because. because he's a Slytherin."  
  
"And do you honestly believe that Slytherins can't feel?" He moved closer to her.  
  
"Well, not all, but he's Draco Malfoy, my parents would kill me, he mocks my family, why would he do that to us?"  
  
"But, how do you feel about him?"  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks heating up. " I. guess I could say I love him, but I can't can I, I don't even know him."  
  
"Some people believe in love at first sight, that would be love before you knew them."  
  
"I guess you're right but, what should I do?"  
  
He didn't answer for a minute or to. " Ginny?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" her eyes were growing accustomed to the darkness, soon the cloud would pass away from the moon and all would be lit up in it's brilliance. She could now see his outline vaguely. She remembered how bright it had been, before she'd noticed he was there.  
  
"You're very beautiful in the moonlight." He had leant over and kissed her, the tiles were cold and the edge of one dug into her back, but she didn't care anymore. She knew who he was. The cloud passed over, in the ethereal light it appeared like they were the only two in the world. "We'll bother about the rest of the world tomorrow."  
  
Silently, she agreed. 


End file.
